Champion
The Champion, a chosen Hero, can be shared with player's friends. The purpose of the champion is to bring in an additional hero to execute a special move and change the tide of battle. The choice which Hero to share can be made in the friend's list. Using a friend's champion in a campaign dungeon battle will reward both you and your friend with one Quick Loot Key. Friends can be added in a variety of methods. Clicking on the name of the individual through the Chat feature will bring up the option to add that person as a friend. After clicking add friend, the other party has the option to either Accept as a friend or Decline the offer. Once both parties have committed to adding the friend, they will populate in the list of friends available to choose from. Visit Level Progression to find out how many friends could be added onto the list. Visit Shop to check out the VIP benefits for additional friends that be added into the list. The shared champion can be modified by accessing the Friend button in the town homepage. Within the Profile tab, clicking 'Change Champion' will bring up your list of available heroes to choose from. A friend's Hero can be summoned once a day for free in a dungeon battle by tapping the yellow Hero icon at the right bottom of the dungeon screen. It is the silhouette of the hero against the yellow background. Clicking it will bring up the list of your Friends' heroes. Choosing one will briefly describe the ability of the hero and who it targets. The summoned Hero uses his/her special ability against the Enemies or supports the party, e.g. with a healing buff, etc. Once a hero is used in a dungeon battle, subsequent summons for another hero within the same battle will cost gems. In addition, Gems are required to summon that same Hero again within 24 hours. This cooldown time reset automatically after 24 hours. Both players receive a Quick Loot Key when the hero is summoned and used in battle. These Keys are tallied up at the end of the dungeon run, and an in game mail is sent to the owner of the hero to claim their key. After a friend's hero have been used, that friend stays on your list for at least 24 hours before any changes to their status can be made. During this time, using that same hero again will cost additional gems to use, and the friend cannot be defriended during this period. Champion Skills This is the list of available abilities found in the game for shared heroes. Each hero has a unique aspect, and will all provide some benefit in defeating specific bosses and enemies. Notes and Tips To encourage other friends to use your champion in battle, choose a popular hero that does a lot of area attacks on the entire enemy party, or a hero that adds a buff to your entire party. In addition, keep it leveled up to your maximum player level. Acquire a large variety of friend heroes to choose from, so that there is a large arsenal of abilities to strategize with. Gallery Electrified Whirlwind.png|Electrified Whirlwind from Dhaegon Spore Cloud Action.PNG|Spore Cloud from Rocky Bovus Stampede.PNG|Stampede from Bovus Category:Gameplay